


Guilty pleasure

by Lumeriel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/Lumeriel
Summary: Am I the lover you'd like my love / or just some guilty pleasure (...) No, you can 't get enough of me.Guilty pleasure, Elton John.Nerdanel and Anaire have found a way to bring their husbands closer. Well, Fëanáro does not think that this is a good idea, I mean - an intimate dinner? With the idiot of Nolofinwë? What were you thinking, Nerdanel?





	1. Chapter 1

\- What did you say? 

Reluctantly, he looked up from the parchment and stared at his wife. Nerdanel made a slight grimace, disguising the satisfaction of having finally obtained the attention of her husband, and took a moment to get Atarinkë to eat another spoonful of cereal. Finally - and only after having cleaned the child's mouth - she looked at Fëanáro and repeated innocently:   
\- An intimate dinner. Only the four of us. Anairë thinks that it would be a magnificent opportunity for the harshness between Nolofinwë and you to be smoothed.   
\- What does it mean ... exactly ... an intimate dinner ... _beloved_ Nerdanel? 

The exuberant redhead had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. _Beloved_ Nerdanel? With that mellow tone? Oh Valar! Fëanáro was about to explode.   
\- Oh come on , Curvo! You do not need me to really explain it to you, do you? We've had a few of those. Without company, of course; but after all, Anairë and Nolofinwë are family. 

Now Fëanáro got up as if he had been hit by a red-hot iron in ... save be the part. His hands twitched on the surface of the table and Nerdanel was convinced that she would find holes in the wood later.   
\- I not even want to keep listening to this nonsense - he roared and his labored breathing proved to his wife that he was struggling to hold back -. That asshole is not my family. If you want to be friends with that stupid girl, it's your problem; but do not try to get me into your entanglements again. 

Nerdanel opened her mouth to speak; but before she could say anything, her husband left the room, slamming the door so hard that the walls shook. The woman looked at her son, who snuggled into her lap, scared.   
\- Dad is not happy, Atarinkë - she murmured, amused -. Nothing happy. - She sighed -. I only hope that Anairë has had better luck.   
\- Da not happy - repeated the boy -. Da no like uncle.   
\- No, he doesn’t! – laughed Nerdanel -. Dad does not like your uncle.   
............................ 

Nolofinwë observed the curtains of the bed, deep in thought and pressed his arms around his companion's waist, bringing her closer to his body.   
\- So - he said at last - can you explain me how you came to the conclusion that I would like that idea? 

Anairë raised her rosy eyelids, still outlined by the silver dust she used at dinner to complement her new dress. At that time - her black curls wrapping her white body and as only adornment, her husband’s teeth marks under her left breast and a few bruises very suggestive in thighs and hips - she was much more beautiful than when she wore the latest fashions in the noldorin Court.   
\- I know how much you like to try new experiences. - she answered, carefree, with the voice slightly hoarse by the moans of few minutes before. - I also know that Nerdanel pleases you even if you keep scarce relations with her to avoid the ... uncontrolled reactions of your brother.   
\- I do not like her that way, - he said, cautiously and Anairë smiled as she sat up on one side to kiss him gently on the tip of his nose.   
\- Thanks, sweetie. But you do not need to be a politician with me. Nerdanel is an attractive female. Those hairs are a real show and she has divine curves. Sometimes I would like to look like her...   
\- I do not need you to do it, - the second Grand Prince assured with absolute sincerity and plunged a hand into his wife's hair to draw her back to his mouth. - Did I tell you today that you are perfectly wonderful, my love?   
\- I'm not sure that Fëanáro would find that sentence grammatically correct. - joked Anairë, kissing him back passionately.   
\- Fëanáro can put his grammar in his ...   
\- Mhm, Arakáno! - The lady purred, her eyes bright with emotion. - You are already having interesting ideas. Do you see how you like the suggestion of an intimate dinner? 

Nolofinwë stiffened.   
\- You're not suggesting that he and I ... - he said, confused and horrified, which made Anairë burst into laughter -. Anairë, that's not funny!   
\- Your face is, dear! - she continued laughing. After a few minutes, she managed to recover and leaned against Nolofinwë's chest, rubbing like a she-cat. - Actually, the plan is for the four of us to have a good time together. There will not even be expectations of doing something else. Although I must admit that I'm intrigued by the possibility of seeing you on top of Nerdanel ... - she added, biting her lower lip lightly as she approached enough to gently bite his husband's neck -. Her rosy skin, mottled with those attractive golden freckles, in contrast to yours, so exquisitely tanned ... her fire curls mixing with your black hair ... your arms lifting her from the bed to accommodate her better ... - She slid the long nails painted blue by Nolofinwë’s torso until his crotch -. This delicious cock entering her ... mhm, I want a close up of that ... Nerdanel has a beautiful and powerful voice ... it will issue a precious cries when you penetrate her for the first time ... I do not think she has ever had the opportunity to enjoy such an _exquisite thing_... - her voice was a teasing whisper burning her husband’s skin and her fingers traced the _delicious cock_ and squeezing slightly as they moved up and down - not so great. She's going to scream ... begging for more ... begging ... - she sat up on his knees to straddle the prince's lap, whose blue eyes were darkened with desire, and resting his hands on his firm shoulders, she moved against the rigid member, rubbing it between her swollen sex and her husband's tense belly. - Oh Elentári, it’s going to be a beautiful sight to see you below her ... her legs on your shoulders, her hands in your back, your mouth on her breasts ... and Nerdanel moaning ... "... more, please Nolvo ... harder, faster ... more ... oh dear ... fuck, Nolvo, this is delicious ... more, please ... ah yes, yes, YES! " 

Nolofinwë gasped, moving impatiently against her. Anairë had not stopped moving on top of him, with her head thrown back, as if in her mind she was clearly painting the scene. He grabbed her by the hips and with a sudden movement, he placed her in position and made her fall down in the thick length of his cock. Anairë moaned the last statement in unison of the onslaught that impaled her. After a few seconds when he didn’t move to control the urge to ejaculate, Nolofinwë raised his hoarse voice to inquire: 

\- What are you supposed to be doing while I fuck Nerdanel and make her scream in that exquisite way?   
Anairë threw her head forward, her hair forming a curtain to the mattress, and fixed him with turbid eyes of passion.   
\- The question’s over, my love: I'm going to be riding your brother like if he was a wild horse. You know I'm a magnificent horsewoman, - she said with a lascivious half smile. 

Nolofinwë could not help laughing ... and then, he did nothing but devote himself entirely to getting his wife to start a series of even more beautiful and less decent moans than those her sister-in-law supposedly would utter.   
.............................. .. 

Fëanáro narrowed his eyes as he glimpsed his half-brother. It was hard not to notice him with those elegant navy blue robes embroidered in silver, and raven-black braids adorned with gold chains and turquoise and silver star resting just above the straight nose, accentuating the arch of the eyebrows and shine blue eyes ... and especially that stature that made him get almost a head taller than most noldor. For a second, he wondered what madness had seized Nerdanel to think that stretched hypocrite could bring something new to their sexual life. _He and his frigid wife_. It was true that Anairë was an exceptionally beautiful creature. More beautiful than Indis, which was all alone a recommendation. Anairë was high enough to not be overshadowed by her husband and even lacked the voluptuous forms of Nerdanel, had a beautiful body, long and delicate limbs, which together with her elegant ways ... gave her a regal air. She also possessed an impressive black curly hair that his sons inherited, and sweet eyes like beaten silver that none of his sons inherited. All Nolofinwë’s Vanyarin offshoots had taken those eyes - a shade lighter than his father's blue - but blue at the end. Nolofinwë had married well into adulthood and Fëanáro wondered what beautiful Anairë saw in such a nuisance. Something interesting she must have been found since in twenty years, the marriage generated three children with a celerity between one and another that knocked even Finwë. Fëanáro himself, who was already married when Nolofinwë was throwing his toys on the floor for the pleasure of seeing others pick them up, was only two ahead of him. 

At that moment, Nolofinwë made a gesture as if he felt his half-brother's scowl and turned slightly to see him. He inclined his head on one shoulder in an imperceptible greeting and continued listening to what the elf beside him was saying. Fëanáro recognized one of the representatives of the Guild of Carvers: what business had the no-use-of-his-half-brother with a craftsman? 

He sensed that Nolofinwë was saying goodbye to the carver, shaking his hand as he nodded and said something that made the elf smile. Immediately, the second prince of Tirion moved in the circle, maneuvering to go where Fëanáro was. With a gruff of disgust, the king's eldest son forced himself to pay attention to the conversation the Language Masters held near him.   
\- Greetings, brother Curufinwë -, pronounced the imbecile's measured voice behind him. 

He forced himself to turn slowly ... and was grateful that Nolofinwë was at a fair distance so he would not have to look up. Anger roared inside him: of course he did it on purpose! Nolofinwë calculated everything, even the best way to approach him so as not to provoke him. 

\- What do you want? - he asked curtly. Nolofinwë raised his eyebrows and smiled conciliatorily.   
\- Because of your tone, I suppose you are in perfect health, as well as your whole family. - He commented without losing a bit of his courteous attitude -. Anairë is at her father's house to help with the preparations for her younger sister's wedding; but he asked me to ask you if Nerdanel had already defined a date for dinner. - He studied the dark face of Fëanáro and with a softer tone, he added: - Nerdanel told you about dinner, right?   
\- Yes - he muttered under his breath. 

Nolofinwë waited a few minutes for him to add something else. A date, a place ... an insult, a "fuck you, son of Indis" ... for some reason Fëanáro considered that latter a terrible offense. As the other did not say anything else, he made a gesture of understanding and ventured:   
\- I guess Nerdanel will send us a message when you make a decision about it. You know, Curufinwë, I am at your disposal ... - and with a slight bow, initiated a withdrawal movement.   
\- In the ninth flowering of Telperion. - Fëanáro released, impulsive. - In Formenos. The boys have a scheduled hunt. Your children could stay with Curufinwë at Mathan’s house.   
\- Findekáno can very well accompany his cousins in that hunt -, Nolofinwë half-smiled -. It would not be the first time that Maitimo and Macalaurë have taken him with them on their trips. Turvo and Irissë can stay in Tirion. Findis and Lalwen will be delighted to play great aunts for a day.   
\- Then, everything is fixed - Fëanáro nodded with a grimace that tried to be a smile.   
\- I hope it is not something very formal - the youngest still ventured, stopping the movement with which his half-brother began to turn his back on him -. It's a long journey to use ... all these trappings - he pointed out his elegant finery with a gesture of helplessness. 

Fëanáro looked at him with disdain and smiled with open irony.   
\- No, son of Indis, nothing formal, of course.   
........................... .. 

Nerdanel did not look up as he pushed another spoonful into his youngest son's mouth.   
\- And ... what made you change your mind? - questioned, curious. 

Fëanáro pressed his lips: that his imbecile brother seemed more than relaxed about it did not sound like a good excuse. That Nolofinwë seemed to be giving him an exit to evade the matter? That it would not allow the other to remain as one who was willing to try while he refused in the round? That the stretching of Nolofinwë could not be more liberal and ahead of him?   
\- Anairë is a beautiful creature. - He finally said -. And you appreciate her. Surely she deserves more fun than that stupid one provides.   
\- How generous of you, my husband, - Nerdanel smiled, innocently. - I appreciate you trying, dear. Who knows? Maybe you'll get a surprise and have a better time than you expect.   
\- I doubt it, - he growled, returning to focus on the collar whose closure he repaired.


	2. Chapter 2

Fëanáro contemplated his image in the mirror. He had never worried much about his appearance. For what? He was one of the most handsome elves that existed and his jewels were the best of Aman. However, this time he wanted to look better than ever. He should outshine Nolofinwë, who - by the way - was the “arbiter of elegance” in Tirion. Already during his teens, the second Noldorin prince became fashionable interweaving chains and cords bejeweled in braids. After, came the fashion eyeliner powder precious stones, imitating the paintings that Telerin used to protect their eyes from reflection of light in water. And finally, the rings attached by a chain to the bracelet of the same hand. A fashion and popularity measurer, the damn idiot. 

\- Fëanáro, darling - Nerdanel called from the hall - our guests are coming. Aren’t you going to go down?  
\- Right now. Go attending them. - He grumbled, furious with himself for competing with the idiot Nolofinwë.  
It had been almost half an hour when he finally came down. Before entering the living room, he heard laughter and with an impatient hiss, pushed the door. He stopped for a moment, contemplating the scene. 

Nerdanel and Anairë were sitting on a couch, holding two cups of liquor. The redhead wore an elegant dress whose waist was fitted to his sculptural bust while the skirt was composed of several layers each a different shade of red, which made her look like a flower of fire. The wide sleeves allowed to see the arms girded by gold and topaz bracelets to match the earrings.  
For her part, Anairë wore a sleeveless model, whose braces were held in her tanned shoulders by pearl brooches. The thin fabric of her dress draped over her breasts formed and a tooled leather belt delineating her waist while the skirt opened to show a leg carriageway sandals white ribbons. While Nerdanel wore her loose hair adorned with a gold diadem, the other had picked up her jet-black hair in braids that she wove with tiny pearls.  
Both females laughed happily listening to an anecdote told by Nolofinwë. True to his suggestion, Nolofinwë did not wear his formal attire; but wore a simple sleeveless vest blue velvet over a white shirt and tight pants in a darker tone than the vest. He wore boots with slightly curved tips of black leather and wore no more jewelry than the slope of sapphire adorning his left ear. He'd pulled his straight hair in a ponytail at the back of the head, highlighting the ears a bit more stylized than those of the common noldor - Vanyarin blood - and a sealed blue lace locks framed his face in front of the ears to rest on his chest. 

Fëanáro bit the inside of his lip: even in those simple outfits, his half brother and sister-in-law looked _damn elegant_. 

At that moment, Nerdanel noticed his presence and smiled broadly in his direction, causing Anairë to turn around to look at him and Nolofinwë to turn around to receive him.  
\- We almost started without you - commented Nerdanel and Fëanáro noticed that his silver eyes shone brightly. How much had she drunk already?  
\- I'm sorry - he said going to her to kiss her on the lips -. I got distracted with some documents and my time passed. Greetings, Anairë. - He greeted his sister-in-law, taking the hand she offered him to kiss her gallantly.  
\- No problem -, reassured Anairë, squeezing his fingers with confidence -. Nerdanel is an amazing hostess and besides, we knew you would come as soon as you smell the food.  
Fëanáro was not sure how to take the calm attitude of a woman he always knew in court. With a grateful smile, he turned to his half-brother, who was already holding out a glass of wine. He noticed that Nolofinwë's gaze was speeding through his clothes, detailing the red and black tunic, the black pants, the varnished boots ... to finally return to the ruby earrings, the gold and jade diadem. A flash of amusement lit the blue eyes of the youngest.  
\- The statutes of the Guild of Goldsmiths and Silversmiths? - Nolofinwë asked, cordial.  
\- Have you heard of that? - Fëanáro was disconcerted.  
\- They think to present it at the next Council meeting. - He nodded -. I would like to hear your opinion about it.  
\- Really? - the elder raised his eyebrows. Nolofinwë pouted as he took a drink from his glass.  
\- Some Council members are reluctant to separate the Goldsmiths Guild of Metalworkers. It would mean a new sector in our city, as well as the allocation of funds for new schools and ...  
\- And the loss of followers for some counselors. If the goldsmiths become a new organization, the leaders of the Metallurgical Guild would lose voters and a good part of their influence. And they would receive less profit.  
\- That too, of course - smiled the younger. - It would also mean a new seat on the Council and the possibility that other sectors would decide to separate from their current Guilds.  
\- Would that be too bad? - Fëanáro frowned. Nolofinwë watched him for a few seconds.  
\- I just want to have a firm base at the time of casting my vote for or against. I could use your opinion, Curufinwë. If it doesn’t bother you, of course.  
\- Oh, by Aulë’s beard! - Anairë exclaimed at that moment -. This is an intimate dinner, Varda’s skirts. I don’t want to hear another word of work. And Nerdanel agrees with me.  
\- Absolutely, dear -, the other supported her -. If any of them returns to say something of documents, or statutes ... or guilds, we will leave them without dinner.  
\- Agree. We'll see if those goldsmiths are capable of entertaining them as we do, - suggested Anairë, maliciously. 

Fëanáro turned to look at his half-brother, bewildered. Nolofinwë made an apologetic gesture.  
\- Anairë swears a lot - he explained with mock shame.  
\- Don’t pretend, Nolvo -, the aforementioned one retorted -. You love my oaths, by Oromë’s green pants.  
\- Green? - Nerdanel was interested and immersed herself immediately to Anairë to explain how she was convinced that the Vala wore pants of _that specific color_.  
\- It's still pretty good, - said Nolofinwë, leaning against his older brother. - At least she did not mention Tulkas’ red balls. 

Fëanáro almost choked on the wine. However, he burst out laughing when he understood the logic of that last reasoning. After all, dinner could be more fun than he expected.  
........................... .. 

Once the dinner was over - which ran between Anairë's witty comments, Nolofinwë's anecdotes, Nerdanel's jokes and Fëanáro's mocking comments - they had moved into the music room. While at the beginning of the evening, joy and nonchalance had seemed forced by the two males, at this point reigned an atmosphere of complete confidence.  
\- Tell me you do not expect any of us to play -, Anairë was shocked, whose musical skills were almost zero, clinging to her friend's arm.  
\- Of course not. Unless we want to take a chance on Nolofinwë. Neither Fëanáro nor I are experts in music.  
\- Luckily I'm a lover of conversation - Nolofinwë said, dropping into a pile of cushions near the fire remained over the carpet. - And there is no better music than the laughter of you two, beautiful ladies.  
\- Flatterer - Anairë scolded him, hitting him with the tip of her foot as she passed by his side to sit closer to the fire.  
\- Leave him be, Anairë -, Nerdanel laughed -. It is interesting to hear praise from a man who is not my husband.  
\- All right. You can keep him to recite poems all day long. I can spend a few hours without him and his golden tongue.  
\- I doubt it, - Nolofinwë half-smiled, and almost imperceptibly, made room at his side for his sister-in-law to settle down. 

Fëanáro went to the cushions that were free near Anairë and settled half reclining next to her. Certainly, Anairë was an exquisite creature and if at the beginning of dinner, the crown prince had thought it would be fun to seduce the wife of his cocky half-brother, now he was considering the possibility a pleasure. Definitely, Nerdanel had a good idea.  
His gaze focused on his wife, who at that moment laughed out loud while Nolofinwë recited a poem in Vanyarin, noting curious explanations. Fëanáro paid attention to what his half-brother was saying and after a moment, he also laughed at the translation offered by Nolofinwë.  
\- Now comes my favorite part - commented Anairë in Fëanáro’s ear, caressing his skin with her warm breath, perfumed with liquor and mint. Fëanáro tried to turn to observe her; but Nolofinwë’s words distracted him.  
\- ... in Vanyarin that word is used to refer to a beautiful lady - explained very serious Nolofinwë -; but if it is pronounced with the "i" slightly closed, it means "guilty pleasure", which is a very elegant way to call sin and that in very, very ... very old time was used to designate a young ... male ... so beautiful that attracted the attention of both sexes. When a vanya ... male, naturally, had a male lover, called it this way ... his "guilty pleasure" ... Hence, at this point, no one has been able to discover if this beautiful poem was written for a beautiful lady ... or a specially attractive boy. Which is quite interesting ‘cause, as we all know, the Vanyar say they have never violated the laws of the Valar. Not even for a dazzling young male.  
Nerdanel laughed, amused by the approach that his brother-in-law gave to one of the most famous vanyarin love compositions.  
\- Have you exposed that hypothesis somewhere? - she asked.  
\- In a garden, during a party. I had a difficult audience - he said, rueful.  
\- Really? What reactions did you get?  
\- A marriage. - He commented, thoughtful -. And having to explain to my parents what that girl was doing in my bed with nothing but a string of pearls.  
Nerdanel watched him incredulously and turned to Anairë, who grimaced fatalistically as she leaned lightly on his brother-in-law's shoulder. The redhead burst out laughing.  
Fëanáro watched his wife fall against Nolofinwë's chest and half turned towards Anairë, still watching the other two.  
\- It really is an interesting story - he admitted, amused -. I had no idea that Nolofinwë was so ...  
\- I think you've overlooked a lot of things about us, Curufinwë -, she smiled, magnanimous -. Your brother is less stiff than you think. And I also. That's why we are such a great couple. - She smiled a mischievous smile. - And all those jewels have their use, as well as the elegant attire. Nolvo loves jewelry, you know?  
\- And you? - he asked, staring at her, more and more interested in her beautiful features.  
\- Not as much as him. - She took a long drink from her glass and set it aside before looking at the other couple: at that moment, Nolofinwë was muttering something in Nerdanel's ear that made her blush like a teenager. - I suggest we take off some clothes. - She suggested, returning to look at his brother-in-law -. Do we give the example? Or do we wait for them to get ahead of us?  
\- I think they're a little distracted with Vanyarin poetry – Fëanáro shrugged and without waiting for another invitation, extended a hand to release one of the pins on Anairë’s shoulders.  
Silk fell to the waist of the female and the elf almost caught his breath at the sight of small breasts and rosy, darker nipples ... surrounded by tiny diamonds. Instinctively, he stretched a finger and slid it through the rhinestones, fascinated.  
\- How…? - he asked, his mouth dry. Anairë smiled and leaned down to kiss him chastely on the cheek while releasing the buttons of his tunic.  
\- Wait until Nerdanel sees Nolofinwë’s jewels - she said, provocatively.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited! I did not believe that this story caused such good reactions so quickly. Actually, I've had it on my laptop for a while and it took me a while to decide to publish it.  
> I will try to keep up with expectations.

Nerdanel did not even notice that her husband lost his tunic and was half naked next to Anairë. All his attention was focused on the hand that caressed her ankle, slowly ascending his leg to his knee. Somehow, Nolofinwë had managed to take off her shoes without loosening the buckles of the complicated shoes and now his caresses were roaming the thighs. Unconsciously, Nerdanel pushed her legs apart, waiting for the rub to reach the apex of her body. However, the second prince's fingers stopped at her knees, lingering.  
\- I think Anairë’s already feeling hot - said Nolofinwë, mockingly.  
Nerdanel glanced across the carpet and watched in amazement as her friend also shed her belt so that the dress - which at that time was only a shapeless piece of silk - would slide completely down her long legs. Fëanáro’s eyes shone when they discovered a row of diamonds flashing from one to another female hip ... without anything else around Anairë’s shaved sex. Mentally, Nerdanel gave thanks for following the suggestions of the other: although she felt strangely vulnerable to get rid of pubic hair, it would have been inconveniently odd to appear before Nolofinwë totally ... _different_ from what he was used to. For some reason, she was interested in looking as sophisticated as her friend.  
\- A beautiful view, isn’t it? - asked the male voice in her ear and Nerdanel realized that like Fëanáro, Nolofinwë could cause fires with only his voice. - Do you want to observe them until they do their part? Or…?  
\- _Or_ \- she said, turning to him to take his face with both hands and kiss him sinuously. 

Nolofinwë whimpered in her mouth and moved to make her lie down as he positioned himself on top of her. Skillfully, he moved away from Nerdanel's lips and outlined her jaw to her neck as one hand held her up off the ground to loosen the ties on the back of her dress. After a moment, he ran the sleeves down her freckled shoulders towards her wrists, discovering full, exuberant, firm breasts after five pregnancies. With the expertise of a maidservant, Nolofinwë slipped clothes to her hips and put them out of his way. During all that interval, he did not stop exploring each new skin space he undressed with his fingers and lips. When he had Nerdanel only decorated by earrings and bracelets, the Prince separated her legs gently and slowly descended to brush exposed sex with his breath.  
She winced as she felt the warm breath at her very center; but before she could adapt, a slow lick ran through her shell from bottom to top. A moan erupted from her lips.  
Fëanáro raised his head from Anairë's breasts, whose diamonds he now delineated with his tongue and for a second, watched her wife writhe and arch while Nolofinwë's head disappeared between her thighs and his hands held her hips.  
\- Is he really that good? - He raised an eyebrow, mockingly.  
Anairë leaned closer to him, waving her body on top of his erection, which made him push against her instinctively.  
\- I think so -, she smiled and with a special shine in those eyes that Fëanáro began to believe malicious stars, asked: - We approach to see better?  
The elf took another look at his wife, who was moaning as if she were ripping her soul out.  
\- Why not? 

Nerdanel arched and screamed, plunging her hands into Nolofinwë's hair. Fuck! He _really_ was good. Anairë was damn lucky. A soft kiss found her mouth and a hand caressed her torso, sending chills to all her nerve terminals. She opened her eyes, bewildered and found Anairë smiling at her while Fëanáro hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.  
\- I always knew you'd make lovely sounds, my dear - Anairë said, approvingly.  
Nerdanel looked down to find Nolofinwë still kneeling between his thighs.  
\- Are you going to finish undressing at some point? – Fëanáro questioned -. Unless you've finished by today...  
\- No way - smiled the youngest, with a mysterious twinkle in his blue eyes and Nerdanel thought those were beautiful eyes.  
With skillful movements - and at the same time exquisitely detailed - Nolofinwë opened the vest and set it aside. Nerdanel perceived that Anairë turned toward him to watch him undress and saw that she moved restlessly between the muscular arms of Fëanáro, who slid a hand to touch her breasts and the other at the apex of her thighs. Nerdanel issued an excited little noise and looked away to Nolofinwë. 

The second prince made the act of undressing a show: standing in front of them, took off his boots with toes as he opened his fly. He slid his pants for his strong legs, showing that he wore nothing underneath. Nerdanel swallowed to appreciate the impressive erection straightened between golden thighs. With an effort, the redhead looked at the naked torso and an exclamation drowned in her throat when she saw a thin chain going from one nipple to another. And black and blue lines that adorned his right shoulder, down the side of the body toward the hips. 

A hand slid over her breast, stroking and pinching a nipple and Nerdanel turned to see Anairë who was still billowing in Fëanáro fingers sank into her. A knowing smile curled brunette’s mouth.  
\- The tattoo reaches the buttock – she reported confidential. - And we're thinking about putting a sapphire at the tip of that delicacy. What do you think? Do you want to test and give me your opinion?  
\- Gladly, dear - accepted Nerdanel, marveling and sat to receive Nolofinwë kneeling in front of her.  
Anairë smiled wider just before her mouth open in a silent scream and dropped her head against the shoulder of his brother-in-law.  
\- Shit! - suddenly she shouted, moving frantically -. By Manwë’s balls, Nolvo, you have to learn to do this!  
\- Sure, love - Nolofinwë nodded, descending into the mouth of Nerdanel and in a whisper, told his sister-in-law: - Any color in mind for Manwë's balls?  
\- Probably blue -. Nerdanel suggested while she wrapped his hips with her legs-. He must be freezing in Taniquetil.  
\- Good point – the prince nodded and stifled her laughter with a sensual kiss as he moved against her without penetrating. 

Nerdanel shifted restlessly waving her body to meet his. The rational part of her mind appreciated the time Nolofinwë was taking to prepare; but the irrational part, which was the rise libido, was howling to feel the thrust of that huge cock inside. Nolofinwë was proving to be so good with finger and tongue and moisture springs spilling out of her. 

Anairë recovered herself enough of his outrageous orgasm to rotate in Fëanáro’s embrace and reward him with a kiss that sent electrical shock desire to male’s crotch. Enough for him to finish to get rid of his pants and Anairë bit her lower lip, amused. Valar! The size must be family heirloom. Finwë undoubtedly considered delighted. Before her brother-in-law pull her back into his arms, she knelt before him and took his prick with one hand. Fëanáro gasped at the sight of those lovely slender fingers surrounding him. Anairë kissed him on the lips, playing with his tongue and immediately descended to take him in her mouth.  
\- By Manwë’s balls! - Fëanáro repeated, throwing his head back, leaning on his elbows.  
Nolofinwë turned to face him, while working in Nerdanel’s sex, who already shuddered hit by the second orgasm. A sly smile curved Nolofinwë’s red lips, who knew well Anairë’s ability with her mouth. As if sensing his gaze, Fëanáro turned to face him while a hand tangled in the hair of Anairë to guide the thrusts on his cock. The eyes of both males met for a brief moment and a glimpse of something passed between them. 

Nolofinwë was the one who broke eye contact. Taking advantage of Nerdanel’s orgasm, he moved to enter her with a single assault. Nerdanel arched and gasped, sinking her nails into Nolofinwë’s back. For a moment, she just remained stunned, receiving the movements which his cock went to the limit to sink back into her to the hilt; however, as the tension on the walls of her vagina became more bearable, she began to move to meet the male’s body. After a time, both were delivered to a wild dance marked by Nerdanel’s moans and Nolofinwë’s panting.  
Fëanáro watched the frenzied copulation with bleary eyes of desire, also lost in the possession of his sex through the mouth of Anairë. Suddenly, Anairë stopped and with a little sound of protest, sat on his brother-in-law.  
\- Definitely I don’t want them to enjoy themselves more than us – she grumbled. Fëanáro hides his frustration with a lopsided grin and grabbed her by the waist to sit her on his lap.  
\- I do not think so, honey. - he licked her breasts, biting a nipple until Anairë hissed and shifted impatiently -. Why do I feel that you like being up?  
\- Because you're a wise man - she laughed, rising on her knees to guide him inside her. He closed his eyes and sighed with delight while being dropped along erection with a single blow -. I promise that next time, I'll be down, my dear.  
\- Yes ... - he gasped, absorbed in the heat that welcomed him and just lie on the pile of cushions, letting his partner take the pace of their union. 

Beside them, Nolofinwë felt Nerdanel was more than receptive to change and receding a little, limited possession at the tip of the penis. Nerdanel groaned and tried to regain lost ground; but at that time, Nolofinwë changed her position and her legs up to support them on his shoulders. The change made the possession most painful but more exquisite, starting new moans from her. A lunges later Nerdanel - as Anairë presaged - was demanding more, harder, faster ... and being pleased. 

Anairë heard the screams of pleasure and need of her friend, and a chill ran down her spine. Fëanáro’s hands – calloused and broad - rested on her hips and his cock was a glorious torture pounding the exact spot. With a cry of ecstasy, she arched her back and let herself go, lost in an explosion of lights and sensations. 

Fëanáro saw the pleasure burst in Anairë’s tense body and held her against him, thrusting with more impetus to achieve his own liberation. He heard the groan with which his wife climbed the peak for third time and rested his head on Anairë’s shoulder to look at the other couple. 

Nolofinwë was kneeling against Nerdanel, also seeking his pleasure with erratic thrusts that lifted the body of the woman on the floor. Nolofinwë blue eyes wandered unfocused to his brother and in the second when their eyes met, a silent groan parted his sensual lips. Fëanáro felt ecstasy explode in his head, his chest, his sex; his thrusts marked the same pattern as those of Nolofinwë, as if ejaculated with him ... together. 

\- Fuck - finally gasped as he collapsed into the cushions, with Anairë above him.  
\- That's right - Nolofinwë supported his half-brother, making him laugh.  
\- And also very well done - Anairë said, languidly -. Do not you agree, Nerdanel?  
\- ¿ Mhm ? - the redhead murmured.  
\- I think we lost her - Anairë sighed.  
\- She’ll wake up in a while - reassured Fëanáro, arranging her hair behind the ear.  
\- I hope so. - raised an eyebrow Nolofinwë, getting up on shaky legs -. Wine?  
\- Gosh yes! - Anairë said, rolling up from his brother-in-law to lie face up on the cushions. 

Fëanáro watched her, bathed by the firelight and became convinced this was the best meal of his life. He lifted his face when Nolofinwë handed him a glass of wine and his eyes swept the naked body of his half-brother to a stop in his blue eyes. He took the cup, letting his fingers touched the other’s lightly. 

Nolofinwë knelt to lay the other cup to his wife.  
\- Do you want to wait for Nerdanel recover forces? - he asked quietly.  
\- Only if Anairë wishes to - replied Fëanáro, pointedly. Anairë finished emptying her glass and looked at them, smiling.  
\- You shall provide reparation later when she wakes up. - she shrugged -. So we cast lots? Or do we let ourselves go? - she proposed as a child with a new toy.  
\- We let ourselves go? - Nolofinwë smiled, consulting his brother with his eyes. Fëanáro nodded, feeling his sex stiffen again.


	4. Chapter 4

The creation of a new brotherhood was always a national event for Noldor . The High King was in charge of officially opening the headquarters and delivering the preliminary speech. The creation of the Guild of Goldsmiths and Silversmiths had also had the vote of the princes Curufinwë Fëanáro and Nolofinwë, which became the occasion reason for double celebration: for first time, the king's sons agreed on something.  
\- We need more dinners like that - proposed Anairë after clink his glass with Nerdanel’s.  
Both ladies were sitting on a comfortable couch in the main hall of brotherhood’s building.  
\- Definitely - Nerdanel nodded. - Noldor would be much more fortunate if we did.  
\- So it is our duty to our people – Anairë added solemnly.  
\- Can we invite Eärwen to the next? - suggested the redhead to glimpse her other sister-in-law of her husband’s arm.  
\- We would be tempting fate with so many children of Indis into the equation.  
\- You're right. – Nerdanel pouted -. What if we invite her alone?  
\- We will try. Because definitely it’s not a good idea to put Arafinwë in the same room with his older brothers.  
Nerdanel studied the blond prince a few minutes, thinking.  
\- No, it is not. Nolvo would try to protect him from Fëanáro.  
\- And your husband would explode if he realizes that Nolvo is more concerned about the poor Ingoldo.  
They were silent for a while, sipping their drinks. Finally, Nerdanel asked, musing:  
\- Do you think we'll get they do it next time?  
\- Dear, the question is if they would let us watch them. I'm sure they're doing it right now.  
\- Very selfish - Nerdanel hissed in mock anger. Anairë laughed, amused and her friend accompanied her.  
\- Let them get used to. When they do, we will be doubly fortunate to see that show. 

 

…………………….  
Fëanáro sipped his drink while staring at the group across the room. Arafinwë dressed in green and gold, highlighting his voluminous blond curls. The third son of Finwë was totally Vanyarin in appearance, and the lowest of the three, as well as the most beautiful. Although there were enormous odds that his firstborn would become the most beautiful creature of all Arda.  
Along the third prince was his wife. Eärwen was a beautiful female: much more petite than her sisters-in-law, she had a rich silver hair framing a face with eyes like aquamarines, which was accentuated by the shadow of dust emerald that colored her eyelids. Irien conversed with her, the youngest female of the royal family, who for once seemed more concerned about her niece than for her many jewels. Irissë hung from the hand of her favorite aunt as she looked elsewhere and Fëanáro followed child’s gaze to discover the group of his own children. And their male cousins.  
Maitimo and Macalaurë were older, so they acted almost as nannies. Tyelkormo had charged Atarinkë who looked intrigued by the golden cords adorning Nolofinwë’s firstborn braids. Findekáno dressed as elegantly as their parents, but still was not even twenty years and had inherited the beauty of Nolofinwë. As his father, he seemed to have reached the limit of gallantry too soon; but Fëanáro knew well that was a false impression: as Nolofinwë, Findekáno grow increasingly attractive. And judging by the looks he gave him, Maitimo also understood that truth.  
Fëanáro frowned slightly: should he worry? A week ago, his eldest son had agreed to become tutor of his cousin, at the request of his grandfather and although the first day of school had come home ranting obscenities about stupid kids that do not take things seriously, during the days he seemed to have changed that point of view. Radically.  
Near Findekáno - who was very close to Maitimo and listened to some childish anecdote involving the ungainly Macalaurë judging by the look of uneasiness from his second child - remained Carnistir , Turukáno and ... how hells Arafinwë named his firstborn? Something with hair, which he had many and beautiful. 

At that time, a sound made the crown prince ceased to be interested in children to turn over half. Nolofinwë laughed with two representatives of the Brotherhood. Of course he was interested in being on good terms with the goldsmiths, Fëanáro concluded wryly, with all that fetish about jewelry. Inevitably, Fëanáro wondered if his half-brother would be using those obsidian pins now in his nipples, with the chain linking them.  
Eyes narrowed, he evoked the image of the naked drag, standing behind Nerdanel hips as she took Fëanáro's cock in her mouth. Valar. Yes, it was a lovely evening, recalled the prince, feeling a stream heat slipping through his veins. Anairë and Nolofinwë had proven to be more... interesting than expected.  
..............................


	5. Chapter 5

At first, it had been Anairë who stay between them, taking turns to host her husband and his brother, until she was so gone that Nolofinwë only had to push her a bit in Fëanáro’s arms to slip his cock into her sphincter. The craftsman thought that there were little more exciting things than that elegant female cursing and swearing like a stonecutter in the suburbs, as she moved wildly in the two possessions. The shuddering of Nolofinwë’s body to come untied his wife orgasm and a moment later, Fëanáro had one of the most powerful climaxes of his life. 

At this stage of the game, Nerdanel was wide awake and excited. With a knowing look, Nolofinwë settled his wife into the cushions and turned to meet Nerdanel. Skillfully, he devoted himself to please her with his mouth, pulling in a short time a ditty of moans that Fëanáro thought she would tear her throat.  
Not to be outdone, and also because it was a beautiful sight of the offering, the older brother came and moved his wife until he was on one side of the body to work at her rear entrance. At first he stroked with his fingers, sinking one, then two ... In a moment, Nolofinwë tongue touched his finger ... and a shiver ran through Fëanáro.  
Before thinking twice, he went down to apply his mouth to Nerdanel’s hole. When his tongue slid to perineum, he received the strange - and delicious - surprise of hitting lightly with his half-brother’s. A flash of heat circulated through Fëanáro. Drown sounds above them made him lift up his head and found that Anairë was kneeling beside her friend as she kissed Nerdanel with twisting games of her mouth. Nerdanel hands crossed enraptured torso Fëanáro each other and wondered if it was not fair that he also did that with another man. At that time, Nerdanel moaned, she screamed and arched into an orgasm that seemed to replicate in ten. Nolofinwë retreated, but not before leaving his tongue wander casually to meet his brother.  
When both moved away, holding his gaze for a moment, Fëanáro noticed that his erection had returned and perceiving Nolofinwë half-smile, he lowered his eyes to find him equally hard. Nerdanel began to regain consciousness under the attentions of Anairë, who whispered something in her ear. The redhead sat knees to crawl to where her husband and obediently took his sex with one hand to guide to her mouth. Nolofinwë watched with bright eyes, commenting something about the fortune of his brother, just before located behind Nerdanel and penetrating her with a single thrust. Nerdanel thrust forced to take Fëanáro up deep in her throat and muscle spasms sent tremors of pleasure every nerve in his body.  
Anairë came to kiss her brother-in-law while caressing his chest and ears. When Fëanáro felt like he was going out of his head for so much pleasure, the she-elf slid to his ear to whisper, naughty, "Want to see something funny?".  
He just nodded before watching her move of her husband’s back. Anairë wrapped Nolofinwë’s torso wrapped with delicate arms, drawing tattoos on his right side as she bit gently on his shoulder and Fëanáro experienced another jolt of heat through it . Envy… of her, dammit. Then the long, elegant Anairë’s fingers tangled slowly into the gold chain dangling between the nipples ... and threw. Nolofinwë recoiled, thrusting harder into Nerdanel, who rushed forward, taking more from her husband.  
Anairë laughed, amused, and returned to pull the delicate links ... harder and harder, twisting it in her hand. Nolofinwë bit his lip and moved impatiently; but made no attempt to break free. Fëanáro saw enraptured how pain tensed his half–brother’s muscles, how those black and blue drawings undulated with contractions under the golden skin... and suddenly, a curse burst from Nolofinwë’s red lips. Strong thrusts seemed able to break Nerdanel half, but only managed to wrest a groan drowned by Fëanáro cock filling her throat. Fëanáro ejaculated without knowing whether it was caused by the suction of the mouth of his wife ... or the beautiful view of Nolofinwë’s squirts. 

\- I needed a break; - he decided as he dropped into the cushions, skin covered with sweat. Nolofinwë slid to accommodate at his side while Anairë took Nerdanel in her arms to offer her a glass of wine.  
\- You could bring us one, you know? - proposed Nolofinwë with a bratty pout, still breathing hard. Anairë looked at him with narrowed eyes in mock anger.  
\- Just because you still owe me a round at least - faltered, almost threatening.  
Fëanáro held his breath.  
\- What the hell you feed your wife? - he questioned his brother.  
\- Just as you give to Nerdanel, dumb - Nolofinwë provoked him, nipping at his side. 

Fëanáro experienced an internal shudder; but at that moment Anairë returned with the wine. Nolofinwë picked up the glass and took a long swig before passing it. For some reason, the elder felt the need for bending to kiss the smiling mouth and taste the liquor in it; however, with a drink, he emptied the glass and set aside.  
After that, Anairë settled between them, commenting lightly that Nerdanel needed a long vacation without the children around her. For a while, she devoted herself to planning a vacation in Alqualondë, deciding that Maitimo, Macalaurë and Irien could take care of the boys while they were sailing and swimming.  
\- I feel that those swimming sessions will be totally naked - arched an eyebrow Fëanáro, following the sight of the path of the hand of his brother on Anairë’s side and belly.  
\- Rather the certainty, I'd say - Nolofinwë supported him and a smile lifted the corner of his mouth when Fëanáro extended a hand to imitate his touch. 

For a few minutes, both drawn circles and spirals in the female’s skin without their fingers found each other, avoiding thoroughly, as a game playing by mutual agreement. Anairë stirred among them, which if sensing that their attention was not exactly in her. Nolofinwë was the one who came down to kiss her sensual and calculated. For a moment, Fëanáro thought it was he who was addressed that seduction. While fondling the female, he felt his shaft stiffen ... by Manwë’s hypothermic balls, it was still a wonderful evening and suddenly he had the idea that he wouldn’t be fully satisfied until he touched his half-brother. **No female between them**. 

Nolofinwë turned away from his wife and searched his clothes to return with a handkerchief. Fëanáro watched him, his heart beating a thousand. 

Anairë let out a sound of anticipation that shook all her slender body in the arms of his brother-in-law. Without complaining, she allowed Nolofinwë to blindfold her and place her on the cushions to start kissing and caressing her slowly. Fëanáro just stared for a few minutes, holding his breath: the need to touch the muscular back, to feel **him** stiffen under his hands, to slide his tongue into the inviting darkness of the firm butt... was almost intoxicating.  
With a groan of despair, he pounced on the couple, claiming Anairë’s mouth to forget his other hunger. He could not take his brother. As many as desire another man was a sin according to the laws of the Valar - fuck those repressed! Námo himself would find hard to reject a delicacy as Nolofinwë - incest was a crime according to all laws, legal and natural. Anairë bent like a bow beneath him, torn between his wild kisses and the exploring of her sex. Fëanáro trembled as he felt a light touch on his back and pulled away to turn to look at Nolofinwë. His brother told him to come over while he ordered silence. 

Anairë gasped when her mouth was abandoned; but before she could protest, strong arms lifted her by the waist and hands drove her legs to put astride a lap. She hesitated: the lap of whom, Yavanna’s teats? She could swear that the hands that held her back and her head were those of Fëanáro while caressing her thighs were those of her husband; but when she leaned forward to seek the face of whoever holds her, was forced to stay right.  
Neither spoke while still arousing her and finally a cock slipped inside too lubricated. Oh heavens. **Fucking and delicious heavens**. The hard length filled to the point of digging into nerves that burst currents pleasure body; but a fucking shit if she could discern whom was that rich cock. Note for her: put that sapphire in Nolofinwë’s phallus head. She was being guided in the rhythm that made her up and down, always down, always deeper. Then, a new feeling ripped a cry of pleasure: a tongue ran between her buttocks and slid her vagina. 

Fëanáro led Anairë body, sliding up and down on his erection, without taking his eyes from his brother, who stood at the back of his wife. Nolofinwë watched him with almost violet eyes and descended to pose his mouth between Anairë’s buttocks. Fëanáro closed his eyes and almost missed a beat when a cold, wet rubbing touched the base of his cock. Tentative he led to the female almost until his cock abandoned her ... and the tongue of Nolofinwë followed the tour, tasting female fluids in his rigid member. Instinctively, he threw a hand behind Anairë to grab the hair of his brother: if he did that again, he would come like a teenager.  
Obediently Nolofinwë straightened to meet his gaze over female’s shoulder and slid his hands between her thighs. Fëanáro took a deep breath, feeling the touch of those long, elegant fingers on his heavy testicles, in his almost aching member...  
He felt a light touch on his mind and without thinking, he opened a communication channel. He had never tried anyone outside Nerdanel and their children, and Nolofinwë’s mind-strength almost hit him. Fëanáro sensed that the other backed away, wary and start again to approach.  
_I'm sorry . I'm a little disoriented right now._  
_I realized. Just so I did not hit you back._  
_Do you want to hit me , Curufinwë?_ A smile curved that sexy red mouth. _With your mind?_  
_Were you thinking of something else?_  
_I don’t know. You tell me._  
Fëanáro stared him throw his head back and thought about biting the smooth, stiff neck. The image traveled to Nolofinwë mind, who moaned, biting his lip. Next, Nolofinwë went back to meet his gaze with a wild gleam in his blue eyes.  
_I'll get into her. Now._

Fëanáro knew that he wasn’t talking about Anairë’s other hole and the idea of feeling his brother's cock against his sent a wave of hot blood to his phallus and his temples .  
_She won’t take it._  
_Of course she will. Make her come and I'll take care of the rest._

Easy task, accepted the older to look at that Anairë panted shortness of breath. With well-directed thrusts, he pressed the exact spot on the walls of her vagina, causing orgasm broke out in a thrilling wave. While ecstasy still convulsed she-elf’s body, Nolofinwë raised her a little more and introduced three fingers against his brother's cock. Fëanáro bit his tongue. 

_Hells, Nolvo, stop doing that!_

The only response was another smile and Anairë cried, bewildered, feeling the push in her center. For a moment it seemed she was going to escape the contention between both bodies; but Fëanáro held her, concentrating on keeping prey to ignore the friction of the other cock against his. Slowly adjusting to the thrusts, Nolofinwë took a little more each time. The youngest male’s hands down the sides of Anairë to rest against Fëanáro’s. For a second, he did not even feel the contact, absorbed in not come with the maddening touch of his brother’s hardness against his, their erections girded by the fire ring of Anairë’s sex. 

_Delicious._  
Fëanáro stared at his brother and finally managed to entangle fingers with him, clutching Anairë’s hips, who was moaning and was carried away completely gone from reality. 

_I want it to be you. I want it to be you who has me inside, moaning my name and asking me more._

The words burned through the mental canal, making Nolofinwë groan as he leaned against his wife to control the need to come. Desperate, Fëanáro freed a hand and grabbed his brother's face, pressing so hard he knew he would leave marks. Before he knew what he was doing, he pushed the index and cordial between the lips of Nolofinwë, who submissive sucked his fingers, wrapping his tongue around them, imitating so perfectly the way he would treat his older brother’s cock that Fëanáro growled through clenched teeth. 

_Motherfucker. Would you like me to already come ?_  
_I want you to come into my mouth. Between my thighs. Into me._ Nolofinwë whimpered in his mind, freeing Fëanáro fingers to bite the neck of his wife, trying to control himself. _By Eru , Curufinwë, don’t you want me on my knees before you? ¿Begging? ¿Moaning "more", "harder", "harder, please"?_  
_I'll have you so._ Fëanáro promised, baring his teeth in a cruel and sensual smile. _And I'll have you inside me. You won't want to fuck anyone else after I finish with you, son of Indis ._

Nolofinwë moaned loudly and came wildly, pushing so hard on his wife nearly knocked his brother. Anairë just muttered something of Varda’s pussy, overcome by excessive feelings and collapsed between the two. Fëanáro took the opportunity to catch his half-brother loose hair, and furiously struck his lips against his. Nolofinwë opened his mouth to accept his tongue and orgasm convulsed Fëanáro’s body. He not stopped kissing the other while ejaculated into a fainted Anairë.  
Finally they collapsed between the cushions, a tangle of sweaty and lax members. Fëanáro found that Anairë was asleep to reach out and touch Nolofinwë’s shoulder. The younger’s eyelids lifted, languidly.  
_Alone. We are going to be alone when you claim me, Curufinwë._ He promised.  
_Yes. I do not want anyone between us._


	6. Chapter 6

**Anyone** , Fëanáro recalled while keeping his eyes on his brother’s back intently. He sensed that Nolofinwë straightened and leaned his head on one shoulder. With a sneaky smile, he opened the private communication channel and slid to touch the mind of his half-brother. Nolofinwë resisted for a second ... until he recognized the touch and then opened with a welcoming purr. 

_Looking for new jewelry, son of Indis ?_  
_Hardly. I hoped you could suggest any idea._  
_Thousands. Would you consider them?_

Nolofinwë moved as if he were to turn toward him; but instead, he ended up hearing what the Master Tyelpefindë said and answered with his usual politeness. 

_Come to my forge_. Fëanáro insisted, leaving the cup in a tray carrying a servant before heading to the side door of the room. _Now. ___

__

Fëanáro’s forge in Tirion was in the east suburbs of the city, outside the quarters of the nobility and near the roads leading to the mines. With the almost deserted streets and near the time of the second mixture, he arrived quickly on horseback. He knew Nolofinwë would come and make sure that the place was empty before looking in a box the jewelry he had done for his half-brother. He had just deployed the pieces on a table when the sound of a horse when braking hard at the door made him turn around. Nolofinwë stared at him from the doorway. 

He had evidently been at full gallop, as shown by his unkempt hair and slightly twisted neck tunic. With an effort to hide his nervousness, the second prince ran a hand through his hair and straightened his clothes before taking a step, saying:  
\- Brother Curufinwë ...  
\- Son of Indis - Fëanáro half-smiled, relishing the way the name that had once been an insult, now served as… prelude . 

Nolofinwë closed the door behind him and stepped into the forge. His gaze traveled from his brother to the table where the jewels remained deployed as if it were an exhibition. 

\- Unfortunately - said Fëanáro -, my hands cannot work as fast as my mind. 

The second Grand Prince stopped halfway towards the table to look at him, skeptical: though the words entailed an intention apologetically, his tone was openly instigator. With a shake of his head, the younger finally came to the table and studied the exquisite works: earrings, rings, bracelets, chains, earrings... Nolofinwë stopped, running his fingers through some pieces, brushing gems. Fëanáro realized that he was paying more attention to articles of silver and carrying stones in shades of blue, white and gray. Especially, Nolofinwë stopped to appreciate a bracelet with inlaid lapis lazuli.  
\- Why do not you try some? - he proposed , going to serve two glasses of wine. 

Fëanáro delayed everything he could to uncork the faceted glass’ bottle and filling the vessels. For a second, he wondered again what the hell he was doing. His father would go mad if he knew what he wanted ... what he would do. During the intimate evening, carried away by the atmosphere surcharged with sensuality and discovering the beauty of his brother had seemed natural; but now he had no justification. He was totally sober ... and Nolofinwë too. And yet, he was longing to see him naked, touching his skin, those undulating outline drawings, biting his mouth ... His sex throbbed against the tight leather pants, waking up with images that harass his hours of rest from that dinner. He had been careful to avoid his half-brother; but seeing him today had destroyed any resistance. _He wanted Nolofinwë_. And he wanted him only for himself. For beautiful and exciting it was to see him with Nerdanel and Anairë, he was not sure to stand it again. He was not sure of supporting someone else touching Nolofinwë in his presence. 

Finally, he turned toward Nolofinwë, deciding that before proceeding they had to speak. Breath locked in his chest and had to make an effort to approach the youngest and set him the cup. 

Nolofinwë had been stripped of the blue and silver robe, and stood in shirt - loose ties to show his chest, drawings showing through beneath the thin white silk - and cobalt blue pants. At that time, he got rid of the combs of silver and sapphires who collected the hair behind the pointy ears before a pin with hanging stars in a ponytail ensure the bent back of the head. The bottom of the abundant hair reached halfway back. When Fëanáro approached him, he stopped what he was doing to accept the wine and take a sip. He savored a moment before swallowing and smile. 

\- I gave you this wine - he said absently. Fëanáro blinked, confused; but then he remembered. It was incredible that he had not recognized Nolofinwë's work in the facets of colored glass.  
\- Moryo’s birth - he nodded. - It's been a while. - he pointed toward the jewels -. What do you choose?  
\- I expected you chose for me. - Nolofinwë pouted -. Thou designed it, after all.  
\- We do not have the same tastes. I prefer…  
\- Rubies, diamonds and topaz. Although you like enough to use garnets, especially the red variety, of course, and you like working jet, coral and obsidian. - He smiled when his half - brother watched, intrigued -. As you may have noticed, it's part of my job to know my ...  
\- Adversaries.  
\- Partners - he corrected, widening smile -. I'm not your adversary, Curufinwë. I never wanted to be. On the contrary, I firmly believe that we would make a good team if we work together. You've seen it: the rare occasions we have agreed, the results have always been the best possible. Even more than expected - he added with a mischievous glint in his blue eyes -. Just ... I just think you could appreciate ... _establishing_ an alliance rather than continue to deepen the distance between us. I'm not asking you to start considering me your favorite brother - He was quick to clarify perceiving the other's penetrating gaze fixed on him -. I hope not even consider me your brother. Just ... just an ally, a partner ... I think our union would benefit our people more than our enmity, Curufinwë. Please think about it. Please - he repeated lower, feeling like a child who had stopped being so long ago. 

___"Please, Curufinwë, play with me. Please, Curufinwë, take me with you this time. Please, Curufinwë, teach me to make those bright stones. Please, Curufinwë ... please. "_ _ _

The supplicating voice of the boy who ran behind his older brother echoed painfully in his heart and wondered what the hell he was doing. Was he looking for another way to get the love and approval of Fëanáro? **¿Becoming his lover?** While the other does not consider him his brother, still he was. Fëanáro’s denial did not change the fact that he was about to commit a horrible sin ... and yet, his skin burned with the memory of the look of Fëanáro, that single kiss, the touch of his mind. Taking another sip, he turned to the table and said, with a slight tone: 

\- So what would you choose? I like all too much to be able to decide. 

Without waiting for an answer, he went back to the jewelry and extended a hand toward the lapis lazuli bracelet. He held his breath as Fëanáro’s hand closed around his wrist. Almost gently, the older guide him away from the garment to choose. 

\- That's my special gift - he said seriously -. But now I want you to try other jewelry. Please. 

Nolofinwë just nodded. 

Fëanáro put his glass to devote himself to finish removing the jewelry used by his half-brother. Gently, he removed his earrings of turquoise beads, rings, silver bangle ... When he was finished, he went to glue his mouth to Nolofinwë's ear and whispered :  


\- Would you undress for me, Nolvo? _May l?_

__

__


	7. Chapter 7

The second Grand Prince of the Noldor could not have refused even if he wanted. Any glimmer of morality vanished with that husky voice caressing the curve of his ear. In a gesture of surrender, he squinted and looked bass groped his shirt. Fëanáro hands quickly aided him to take the clothes over his head, tangling with his hair a second before it fell on the bare torso. Without waiting another indication, Nolofinwë loosened the laces of the velvet breeches while he took off his boots.

Fëanáro helped him shed his breeches, dragging underwear too. He let his fingertips roam the hips of his half-brother in a slow caress before turning to take the jewelry already had in mind. He chose a pair of bracelets snakes-shaped that gave three laps on themselves and whose eyes were almond-shaped sapphires: with a firm hand, slid one after another by the arms of Nolofinwë to adjust the definition of the biceps. 

There was another pair of bracers that covered half wrists forearm, drawing a draft of stars that allowed see the golden skin in the intermediate sections; the left joined by a chain to a ring covered middle finger up to the first phalanx, preventing its bend; the right joined with a hairnet like a spider web to rings on every finger. 

Fëanáro knelt to gird anklets adorned with diamond stars ankles: when standing up, slightly brushed hard sex, getting a drowned groan as a reward. 

At that time, Fëanáro hesitated with the next gem that would adorn the body of his handsome brother. Finally he settled on the slopes. He took a sickle-shaped earring, in whose center hung an aquamarine star and three more to slightly stroke Nolofinwë’s long neck. He brushed his black hair to decorate the other ear with an earring should outline the curve with tiny Teperion’s leaves made of emerald, from the tip to tip. 

\- I have to open up another hole in your ear - Fëanáro said, pausing a moment to give him the opportunity to refuse. Nolofinwë shrugged without opening his eyes. 

Deftly, the elder opened the hole, licking the drop of blood. He lingered, running through the ear before inserting the tip of the tongue on the inner laps. Nolofinwë gasped and arched, clenching his right fist as he stretched his other hand’s fingers, tense. Fëanáro departed with a hungry hiss, forcing himself to finish what he started before moving on to other things. He noticed that this time, his half-brother only wore tiny silver rings on his nipples. 

\- These - he said, touching them lightly -. Remove them. 

Nolofinwë raised his eyelids, dilated pupils showing excitation. With trembling fingers, he obeyed the order, getting after cursing under his breath. He dropped the hoops to the ground, focusing on fine chain of hammered links that Fëanáro held. He frowned when he saw it was a whole network what his brother seized ... and wondered how he did not notice it before at studying the table. 

With a steady hand, the craftsman passed the tendrils of red coral through the holes in the nipples and closed them. With both hands, he stretched the gold chain with ornaments and then fixed to each one other chain to bind them together by a ring to a kind of hoop, from what was hanging a golden net. Wasting no time, he knelt in front of Nolofinwë – who was deeply intrigued - to deploy the net and wrap it around his testicles. 

\- Fëanáro! - Nolofinwë exclaimed, wide-eyed, forgetting that never addressed him by his mother's name. 

The loss of his usual composure made the elder’s sex vibrated in anticipation. Fëanáro smiled as he looked up and unrolled two chains that held the network and surrounded his brother’s hips to join them on his back, before pass them together between the buttocks to return to the network, which he finally set. 

\- I took the measures well - he commented, with self-sufficiency -. And that was only by view. Now, I need you totally hard for the last part, Nolvo. 

Nolofinwë swallowed. Hard? He not even knew if he wanted to be hard now.   
Before he could question the requirement for his half - brother, Fëanáro took his cock with one hand and stroked back and forth. The younger gasped ... and almost cried when his brother's mouth took him till the tip touched his throat. A wave of blood and fire ran through Nolofinwë while he tried to maintain balance. With a muffled roar, he nails into the palm of his right hand, agreeing not to attack in the mouth of his brother, to not be swayed by the need to ejaculate once stuck. 

Fëanáro savored the first drops of semen and backed with a long lick to the hot bright point. Licking his lips, he grabbed the gold ring and surrounded the base of the now fully erect cock. He closed the jewel and took another lick before getting up to embrace Nolofinwë, sticking their mouths ajar. 

\- Good boy - congratulated him, rewarding him with a gentle kiss. - I'm seriously considering that sapphire at the tip of your beautiful cock, dearest.   
\- Curufinwë ... – Nolofinwë panted, leaning toward Fëanáro as he walked away. 

The eldest took a few steps away to appreciate his work. A shiver of excitement shook him. By Manwë’s balls thousand times! Nolofinwë was a delicious thing, adorned with **his** jewels. How the hell had not he noticed before how beautiful this male was? Or maybe he had done. 

He unbuttoned the dark green tunic to expose muscled torso, darker than his brother’s. Nolofinwë followed his movements with a wistful look; but he did not move and Fëanáro smiled to himself as released the belt and slid the pants down his legs, kicking them away. A groan arose from the younger’s throat to see his cock stand up and Fëanáro saw him made an effort not to pounce. Provocative, the crown prince ran a hand over his chest and abdomen to take himself and stroking slowly.   
Nolofinwë panted impatiently and his older brother almost came. Given the evidence of the growing pleasure in moisture that firm fingers scattered throughout the shaft, the younger elf almost sobbed helplessly, considering that Fëanáro was mocking him, that he had excited him to the point that his body ached only to find pleasure in front of him and send him back adorned with obscene jewels as an Avar , and hard as a rock. 

\- Curufinwë, please! - he exclaimed, unable to contain himself.   
\- Do you want this? - questioned Fëanáro, fighting the effects that the image of his brother and his pleading voice had in him -. Do you really want to, Nolofinwë?   
\- Yes!   
\- No regrets? Without rancor? ... Without recriminations? 

Nolofinwë he hesitated: he was warning him that it would be just this once? 

\- Yes, yes, yes, dammit! - he broke out, no matter anything else. Once, a thousand times, one single day, the whole damn eternity ... all he wanted was Fëanáro. _At least once._  
\- Then come, Nolvo; come to me. - said the elder, opening his arms. 

Nolofinwë jumped to meet him, eager. He wrapped his hands in Fëanáro’s loose hair and sought his mouth as if he was dying of thirst, and it alone could calm him. His brother's arms closed around him, squeezing almost to break his bones, responding to the demanding movements of his tongue with his, the undulations of his hips with wild lunges. Fëanáro’s calloused hands crossed feverish the slender body, exploring, discovering, waking ... His mouth planted rough kisses on his face, neck, shoulders ... and his teeth left marks everywhere, as if he were a hungry wolf. 

Nolofinwë moved against the hard body of his brother, kissing, licking, biting ... Oh dear, he had dreamed of this. Since he saw Fëanáro possessing Anairë he only thought he wanted to be **him** who received the delicious torture of this phallus inside.   
Yes, he had experienced many things with his wife. On more than one occasion they had used toys made in the likeness of the sexual organs to increase their options and Anairë had played to penetrate him with her fingers, with artifacts; but he had never felt **need** for another male. In fact, despite their eagerness for new experiences, he had never had a lover of his same gender. And it was that who first attracted him enough to make him beg was his half - brother, his thrice-cursed half-brother. He roared, excited and surprised when Fëanáro’s hand pulled the strings between his buttocks, squeezing the testicles and pulling the cock. Pain unleashed a tide of pleasure. At that time, one of the fingers tangled in chains rubbed the slot, pressing into his hole as Fëanáro’s tongue sought a pierced nipple.   
Nolofinwë stirred, resting his hands on the shoulders and back to accommodate his brother in exploring in his rear. Almost imperceptibly, one finger slipped inside. Discomfort and pressure forced him to bite the lower lip.

\- Yes, please ... - he muttered when the finger went in and out, pressing against the walls of the duct. 

Fëanáro adjusted the nipple licking to the onslaught in the sphincter of his younger brother. When his finger easily moved, he added another ... and another. 

Nolofinwë winced, moaning loudly. At that time, the older left him and forced him to lean on the table, giving back. He removed the gold chains and pushed his cock into Nolofinwë’s hole. A deep moan accompanied the slow invasion. Fëanáro dropped his head back, absorbed in the heat and narrowness that welcomed him. 

\- Yes, beauty ... - he shouted, retreating until almost abandoning him to dig again until his hips beat the younger’s firm buttocks -. You're delicious ... hot and tight ... oh dear, Nolvo, I want ... I want you always like this ... oh yes, my love ... perfect... 

Each word was accompanied by a stronger, deeper thrust. Nolofinwë cursed under his breath, finally realizing the goal of all jewelry designed by Fëanáro: the pleasure reached levels unimagined until then, obscuring his vision, weighing his testicles caught in the net of gold ... and at the same time, was an agony indescribable as the gold and ruby ring pressed the base of his shaft, preventing from ejaculating and accumulating more more _more_ pleasure until he could barely breathe. 

\- Please ... - begged at last, lowering his head, sinking his fingers on the table to leave grooves in the wood, sweat bathing his golden skin as if it'd been anointed with oils, clenched eyelids to not succumb to the pain that cut his breathing. 

\- Not yet, my love - mused Fëanáro licking the ear adorned by silver sickle -. Wait a little ... I in you ... you inside ... 

He did not finish the sentence: with a hoarse groan, he dug into his brother pushing him against the table and come like never before. For an infinite time, he kept pumping inside, releasing more and more sperm until he came to think that he would never again have an erection. He collapsed against the back of Nolofinwë, panting raggedly, blind ecstasy.


	8. Chapter 8

After a while he got straightened and left the younger’s body, letting out a grunt of disgust before forcing him to turn around to face him . 

Nolofinwë was breathing calmer but his pupils were dilated and his sex was gloriously hard and flushed. An expression of reproach twitched his beautiful mouth slightly and did not answer the kiss Fëanáro pressed against his lips. 

\- Don’t be angry with me, beautiful boy - the older laughed, happy, getting an irritated hiss as response -. You're so exciting when you're angry. You make my blood boil. You've always done, Nolvo. - he toured the tense torso with his palms -. You like to try new things: Anairë said it.   
\- And you decided that I would like you to play with me? - He put his hands on his brother’s chest to push him away.   
\- Don’t you like my jewelry, _Nolofinwënya_ ? - asked Fëanáro, provocative, sliding a finger across the tendrils of coral then entangle him in the chain and pull gently. Nolofinwë arched, snarling angry with himself for reacting. The most did not pull away, burying his other hand on her hair to her lips parted recorrerle the curve of the jaw -. I made it for you, only you, my love. Nobody else will use any of these gems. I don’t want you to ever wear jewelry that does not come out of my hands. By Eru ! - he panted to feel the pressure of rigid sex on his hip -. I could almost do it again. You drive me crazy. I want to kiss you all, bite, scratch you up to tear this exquisite skin and taste your blood. - He kissed him roughly, biting his lower lip, sucking hard until Nolofinwë protested, digging hands in his hair and pulling to free -. We cannot have another one of those dinners, you know, right? - he said, watching him intently. 

Nolofinwë did not know why Fëanáro said it; but what he knew for sure was that he could never bear to Fëanáro take someone in front of him, even if it was his wife. Never again, he thought distressed. He felt ashamed of being such a coward; but he preferred not to risk feeling that jealousy – jealousy of Nerdanel, of Anairë ... of any other elf they’d include in their privacy - feel envy ... and pain. 

\- Never again - he accepted hoarsely; but firm. His brother’s silver eyes glittered like desperate stars.   
\- If someone touches you in my presence, I ... - He gasped, almost mad at the possibility - I do not know what I would do, you know? It was beautiful, Nolvo. It was beautiful to see you thus: free, live, wild, burning with desire ... was the most beautiful sight of my life; but **it was not for me**. - He put his mouth to the cheek of his bewildered brother, anxious moaning, shuddering against his skin -. It was not for me you moaned with pleasure. It was not for me that you came. I do not want to feel that again, Nolvo. I cannot want to rip you from the arms of **your** wife, of **my** wife ... I cannot kiss her just to feel your taste, or licking their pussies to search your essence in them. I cannot hug the mother of my children waiting to feel your smell. It’s not fair to her, and I ... - A kind of animal rattle shook his chest -. I think I've gone mad. I want you. I want you so much it hurts to breathe when I look at you. 

The younger cried out in anguish at his words. Impetuous, wrapped his arms so hard that the openwork armbands embedded in the flesh of Fëanáro as he kissed him feverishly. 

\- I am yours, Curufinwë - swore against his lips -. As I’ve always been. As I should always be. If this is the only time we're together in this way ... if it’s the only time you let me prove it to you ... I want you to know that I ... - hesitated, tangling with words. His brother held his breath -. By Eru Ilúvatar , Fëanáro, I love you ! Not as a brother, no. I need you with all my body and my blood. I do not know if this is ... if it's love or just ... madness; but I wanted you to know ... 

His confession killed in an embarrassed whimper. He had never felt so vulnerable, so helpless ... and he dreaded the idea of being exposed in this way to Fëanáro who a while before had defined himself as his adversary. For a moment, he considered that the other elf was just playing a game in that he would be hurt and humiliated. 

Fëanáro clearly perceived Nolofinwë doubts. For so long they had been enemies, even after what he did, what he said, that his half-brother remained distrustful, expecting a blow, a betrayal. Tenderly, he took the younger’s face and forced him to look at him. He brushed a strand of hair to accommodate behind the ear before kissing him gently, lingering on the lips and licking tongue tangling with his.   
\- It is without doubt the sweetest madness - he muttered into his mouth, as he slid his hands down his body -. We’ll be together so often as you wish, my beautiful boy. Come, my love; I owe you the only gift that you desire. 

Nolofinwë followed him with open eyes of surprise. Fëanáro led him to a chair and sat him down. He dropped to his knees between his legs and took the almost soft cock in one hand to start stroking slowly. He bowed and licked the tip, uncovering it with his fingers. Nolofinwë watched him do, fascinated, feeling the excitement getting back stronger than before. The older worked on his sex until he was again hard and ready to satisfy his hunger. Then he sat up and swung his legs over the thighs of his brother, standing astride his lap. He moved to press both members in the heat between their bodies while kissing his brother with exquisite curves of his tongue and lips; Nolofinwë responded with his already proven sensuality, augmented by necessity. 

The Second prince slid his hands down the back of his lover, tracing the muscles to the firm butt. Fëanáro recoiled and pressed more against his chest, crashing into his skin his brother’s jewels.   
\- You have to prepare me - he suggested, licking the line to the base of the ear lobe to gently pull between teeth. - Not much: I want to feel you all inside me.   
\- Only what is necessary - Nolofinwë smiled, massaging the buttocks.


	9. Chapter 9

Slowly, he began to kiss Fëanáro’s face, tracing eyebrows, closed eyes, slightly aquiline nose and full lips parted, proud chin ...  
\- You're beautiful - he murmured against his skin, repeating the path of his lips, licking here and there, while his hands caressed sides, back, shoulders, thighs, striated stomach -. Whenever I thought you were the most beautiful creature of Ilúvatar . As a kid, I watched you while you worked ... I hid in the eaves to peek out the window and see ... see how your arms strained by the effort to handle the hammer ... how you frown when concentrate ... the muscles in your back waving with movement ... to see the sweat running down your skin ... little drops of sweat running down your skin like pearls ... pearls that I always wanted to wipe with my tongue ... even before having conscience of **what was desire** ... Your beauty aroused the desire in me, Curufinwë, even when I was a child ... I wanted to touch you, feel your hands on my body ... I saw you smile and I wondered how would taste your lips ... You have such a beautiful mouth -. He slid the tip of his tongue through his brother’s mouth, who threw his head back slightly to give him better access. 

Fëanáro closed his eyes, letting Nolofinwë’s words seduced him as much as his touch. He had never been subjected to such praise. Nerdanel was expressive and frank in her admiration, and he himself was aware of his own beauty - verging on vanity - but never admiration of another one had been so exquisitely exposed. He realized he loved being so exalted, as if he really was the world to the other. His excitement reached new levels, circulating in his veins like lava, prompting him to move against his lover’s body, eager to get more of that contact and simultaneously adored, eager to keep listening praises. 

\- I could spend whole days just kissing your mouth - continued Nolofinwë, half-smiling when Fëanáro undulated against his hips, rubbing his sex -; if not because I lose to lick your skin. I love your skin ... smooth, naked, perfect with this dark tone, exciting ... I looked and I was wondering what color would your cock be if visible skin looked that delicious ... - he licked his neck, down to the chest, pouring in nipples and Fëanáro moaned, arching, giving a helping hand back to rest on his knee -. I could lick them and bite them ... and that alone make me cum.  
\- Shit - Fëanáro grunted, convinced that it was **he** who would come just listening. 

Nolofinwë closed his right hand around his big brother’s cock and pressed with the thumb under the frenulum. Fëanáro roared, shuddering violently and gritted his teeth, hissing insults to the son of Indis . 

\- Ssshhh - Nolofinwë calmed him, mockingly -. Breathe, my love. Take a deep breath and move on . It's much better than having a gold ring clenching your cock.  
\- Fucker ... son ... of ... - panted Fëanáro as the need to ejaculate dispersed and his breathing returned to regularity.  
\- So beautiful. Just a little more, Curufinwë - pulled him to kiss him gently on the neck and shoulder, while one hand slid down his back to the rear -. Don’t you want me within you? Won’t you come with me inside?  
\- Yessss ... oh dear, Nolvo, please! ... plea-¡ah, yes! - he broke out, delighted when he finally slipped a finger between his buttocks, pushing, pushing ... to enter his body. 

For a moment, the second son of Finwë let his brother to do, watching him move in the invasion while breathing through the mouth ajar in ecstasy. 

\- More - Fëanáro finally asked, licking dry lips -. By all that is holy, Nolvo, I want ... I need more ...  
\- Is a request? - the other hesitated, intrigued -. Or an order?  
\- It's ... fuck! - he bellowed when silver lined finger accompanied penetration -. Eru , yes! You're enjoying this, aren’t you?  
\- Also you – Nolofinwë half-smiled like a cat and in a single motion, raised his brother with the other arm as he pulled fingers to quickly drive his stiff cock to throbbing hole. 

Fëanáro let out a cry of pain and joy, falling against the younger’s shoulder to sink his teeth into his flesh as it suited possession.  
**Fuck**.  
It had been years since he had something or someone inside ... from the first years of marriage, in fact ... and definitely, Nerdanel’s delicate fingers were not even a tenth of the pressure stiffen his walls and that seemed about to split him into two . 

\- Are you…? - tried to ask Nolofinwë, unable to perceive pain in his shoulder with all his senses concentrated in the burning narrowness pulsing around his sex. If it were not for the damn-blessed ring, he would have ended only with the first thrust -. I should to wait ... 

\- No – the elder stopped him, moving his mouth to his ear while beginning to move up and down slowly in erection. Every time down, the gold ring sank into his flesh and Nolofinwë’s cock filled him a little more, ramming the point of nerves, popping the world within his brain. It was torture to move ... _and it was torture not move_. - Valar, is ... Nolvo, I need you to be who... 

Nolofinwë raised an eyebrow , surprised by the fact that ... Fëanáro was handing over? 

\- I want to enjoy you a little more so in this position - he replied, shrugging off the stress accumulated in him: after all, the jewels prevented him to lose control.  
Fëanáro protested grunting and cursing; but he began to move almost submissive, rocking on the hips of his half - brother and up and down in unison, setting the pace with the moans and threats uttered ... threats that only contributed to the exaltation of Nolofinwë and his own with conjuring images. 

After a while , even for the younger elf it was too much: too much sacrifice to keep passivity while Fëanáro thrusts became erratic and his eyes drew close, and sex trembled in anticipation... 

The elder opened his eyes when his brother sat up with agility, sliding out of him although he lifted him in his arms. A moment later, Fëanáro made a noise of protest when he was lying on the ground. Nolofinwë placed him on one side of the body and stood behind him. As he hugged and caressed provocative, he returned to penetrate him very slowly, getting a long wail that grew in intensity. He retired to almost leave his brother’s body and sank back with a mighty blow that shook the other. 

_Fuck._

The term came by mental way, Fëanáro disabled to formulate words while his throat was torn with the succession of groans that caused lunges to burn. 

_Did you like it ?_ , asked Nolofinwë by the same route, kissing the neck and shoulder of his lover. _Do you want more?_  
_Yes. Tougher, please, more ..._

Even the line of thought was interrupted when the pace intensified. Nolofinwë grabbed Fëanáro’s right leg and flexed it back over his hip. The position pressed the penetration angle and discovered the elder’s member, rigid and powerful, calling for attention. Panting, Fëanáro raised a hand to plunge it into the hair of his brother and cling tightly as Nolofinwë hand stroked his pelvis and took sex to take ecstasy. 

\- Take this away - ordered the youngest, pushing his cock until golden ring almost came inside Fëanáro. - I want to cum with you. 

_Yes!_ , cried the crown prince in his mind , and with trembling fingers sought the closure of the contraption. 

Nolofinwë had retired to make room to maneuver and limited the onslaughts half of his cock, decreasing the pleasure zone of his brother, who gasped daze trying to concentrate. Finally, the metal piece was released, freeing Nolofinwë’s flushed and hard sex, who rammed his brother until his belly hit back, with a grateful roar. The tension contained for so long exploded like a river out of bed breaking a dam. Lunges in the sphincter of Fëanáro and the roughness of the bejeweled hand on his cock were wild and painful. 

_Now. Let go now._

The voice of Nolofinwë ordered in his mind and most felt the burst of white and blue flame that surrounded him, consuming, hugging him ... worshiping ... and responded by releasing all the fire of his mind and soul: an explosion of red and gold that was to meet the other. 

Liquid fire circulated in his body, in his veins, in his sex ... and spilled on his thighs, on his belly, in the long fingers of Nolofinwë ... as liquid fire filled him. His anus flickered yearning, avid, milking and sucking the sex of his brother, asking for more, retaining as much as possible of the exquisite spring that burned his insides.  
Much later, they were still holding each other, no energy to move, to loose body that caught and held. Nolofinwë was the first to raise his head tenderly kissing his sweaty nape of his older brother and licking slowly. In response, Fëanáro curled his fingers in his scrambled hair. 

\- Thanks - muttered the second prince hoarsely.  
\- To you, **brat** \- Fëanáro replied, smiling, eyes still unopened.  
\- I need a bath before being able to go outside.  
\- Are you already thinking about leaving me? - growled the other -. You make me feel like a maid used.  
\- I don’t want to leave you. - Nolofinwë laughed, nipping at his ear -. Never. But definitely, I cannot stay to live in your forge. And you also need to cleanse.  
\- There is a bathroom behind. And a room.  
\- I was already wondering why we had not used them.  
\- Because I had the fantasy of fucking you here at workshop - he confessed, with a lascivious half-smile and moved to face him. - Actually, it was a fantasy I've had for a long time ... since the first time we confronted in the Council.  
\- Woh ! - the youngest flushed, expectant -. And how was that about?  
\- Well, whenever we fought in public, I was thinking how ... _gratifying_ it would be knock you down on your knees before me, force you to take me in your mouth and when I was really hard, turn you around ... lean against the anvil and fuck you until you were not able to move. 

Nolofinwë looked at him with an arched eyebrow. 

\- Sadist - he accused him, expressionless -. Masochist.  
\- Hey ! – Fëanáro defended himself -. Why masochist?  
\- Because you've always wanted me and you refused your own pleasure. And mine.  
\- I just wanted to humiliate you.  
\- ¿Fucking my ass and making me beg more? Are you going to deny now that you masturbate with that picture?  
\- You're a damn manipulator - insulted him, without denying his words -. Of course I did. Surely you had similar fantasies and you came moaning my name.  
\- Nop! I'm from a more romantic style. - he pouted before kissing him lightly on the lips -. My fantasy always started with a fight and in it, I kissed you, you answered ... and we ended up having sex with spectacular orgasms. 

Fëanáro watched in disbelief, before bursting into laughter. He pulling his little brother toward him, kissed him passionately. 

\- You're a delicious jerk.  
\- Mhm, I know. People say it all the time. Should I prepare the bath or… pretend that I do not know where it is?  
\- Are you going to prepare? - Fëanáro asked, with bratty tone -. I think I broke something ...  
\- All right. I will send word to Findis for to come to heal you – proposed Nolofinwë while freed himself from his arms and stood up. 

Fëanáro rolled onto his back, feeling his sphincter muscles burn and throb that if he had introduced a hot iron. A muffled whimper escaped his lips. 

\- Oil. - He complained -. Lubricant. Next time we'll use something like that.  
\- Don’t be peevish.  
\- I'll have to explain to Nerdanel why I cannot sit!  
\- And I to Anairë why I have more marks than when I left home! This could leave a scar -, pointed the bite on his shoulder, raw.  
\- You have my brand - smiled the older, with smug expression.  
\- My wife would love to hear how I got it. - Nolofinwë said, seriously. 

Fëanáro watched him from the floor, resting his head on a forearm. 

\- It's ... like betraying them, right? - he said at last. Nolofinwë leaned on the table, with indefinable expression.  
\- I think they expect us to share this too.  
\- I don’t want to share you - insisted Fëanáro, fiercely, but he did not move.  
\- I don’t want _you_ to share _me_ \- accepted Nolofinwë back to kneel beside him and kiss him gently on the lips. He stroked his cheeks with his thumbs -. We are being unfair to them.  
\- Would you feel better if I admit that I do not care as long as I have you?  
\- Probably not. But, I don’t think our wives would feel very flattered when they check that we prefer to do between us more than... play with them. - he kissed him again -. I will prepare the bath.  
\- Are you going to bathe me? - Fëanáro asked playful.  
\- Maybe. If you're good - he moved to his ear to introduce the tongue -, perhaps I’ll give you a massage and let you play a little before sending you to bed like a decent kid. 

Fëanáro snarled with a shudder; but before he could catch Nolofinwë and pull his body, the other got up and walked away briskly. He followed him with his eyes, hungry and suddenly a scene from years ago, when Nolofinwë was just a child, came to his mind. 

He recalled that time the boy had sneaked into the study of his mother and made a mess with their dyes. Fëanáro surprised him and seeing the _wonder of drawing_ that now adorned the floor and walls, he felt almost proud - of course Indis also felt proud and showed all her friends the masterpiece of his beloved freak. Fëanáro had taken the child to bathe and then got him into bed. 

\- The poem ... that you said that night ... it was for me - he said, getting up. Nolofinwë stopped on the inner door and turned to face him -. It was the vanyarin poem I sang to you that time you until fell asleep. I was studying Vanyarin at that time...  
\- You didn’t pronounce very well yet. Instead of singing to a dazzling lady ... you dedicate a song to your ... _male lover_.  
\- My _guilty pleasure_. - He raised his eyebrows, malicious. His younger brother smiled gently.  
\- Am I your _guilty pleasure_... brother? - he asked, fixing in Fëanáro’s face his beautiful blue eyes. 

Fëanáro stared… and excitement that filled his heart and his eyes had nothing to do with guilt, and everything with pleasure ... and love.  
Nolofinwë exhaled, corresponding with his smile.


End file.
